Colors and Promises Cap 2
by EliiTwilighter
Summary: Segundo Cap :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 2: ¿Enamorado?**

**EPOV**

El despertador sonó al otro día, me levanté rápido y corrí a llamar a Rose, ayer había olvidado llamarla.

-Hola mi vida- Dijo ella con vos de dormida

-Hola hermosa, como estas?-

-Bien y vos?

-Bien, bien... Olvidé llamarte ayer, lo siento.

-Esta bien, no hay problema. Tuviste mucho trabajo?

-No, no mucho. Vino una nueva integrante a la empresa y tuve que evaluarla yo.

-Ahh... Y como salió todo?

-Bien, ya la contraté

-Ya?!- Pregunto ella extrañada- Que raro que vos contrates a alguien tan rápido.

-Es que ella sabe mucho del tema, amor

-Claro, Entiendo

-No estarás celosa, verdad? Sabes que sos la única mujer en mi vida!

-Celosa, yo?! Edward por favor! Y sí, lo sé. – Dijo ella, no sabía mentir, descubrí al instante que estaba realmente celosa.

-Bueno, amor. Debo ir a trabajar después hablamos. Y sabes que sos la única a la que amo.

-Qué hoy estará ella? Por qué te vas tan rápido?

-Amor, por favor!

-Está bien. Chau Edward.- Dijo y luego cortó. Espero que no se haya enojado. Y si lo hizo, no es mi culpa.

Me cambié, desayuné, agarré mi mochila y mi gorra y corrí al garaje. Me subí al auto, y al sentarme me di cuenta que nunca había estado tan emocionado de ir a trabajar, esto era grave. Bella, perdón Isabella, tenía su novio, marido y futuro padre de sus hijos y yo tenía a Rosalie, asique tenia que dejar de pensar en ella y olvidarla, y eso me propuse.

Arranqué, puse es estéreo puse el CD de mi banda favorita, Green Day, a todo volumen y fui cantando hasta llegar al trabajo. Al bajarme del auto, entre a mi trabajo, y subí hasta llegar a la oficina, entré y estaba Tanya esperándome

-Hola Edward! – Dijo

-Hola Tanya, que haces en mi oficina?

-Me dijeron que contrataste a esa chica, a mi realmente no me gusta, me parece que no sabe nada, pero al parecer vos no la elegiste por sus conocimientos de la empresa.- Dijo insinuando que yo estaba enamorado de Bella, acaso tanto se notaba?!

-Tu opinión no me interesa, yo soy el jefe acá y ella me pareció perfecta para este trabajo, deja de decir idioteces y ándate de mi oficina- Al terminar de decir la frase, me parece que se me fue un poco la mano, por la cara que ella me puso.

-Bueno, Edward. No te enojes con migo, yo solo decía. Nunca te contradiría, a parte vos jamás estarías con alguien como ella- Dijo acercándose y tocándome la camisa.

La alejé y le dije- Bueno, esta bien. Llamo alguien?- Rápidamente le cambie de tema.

-Mmm.. No, nadie.-

-Bueno, voy a empezar a trabajar- Dije intentando echarla cortésmente.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento, me voy a mi oficina. Cualquier cosa llamame.- Dijo saliendo

-Bueno, nos vemos- dije cerrando la puerta

Me senté por fin en mi escritorio, y empecé a firmar unas hojas. Cuando de repente entró alguien.

-Hola Edward- Dijo Bella

-Hola Bella, Llegaste temprano

-Si, no podía llegar tarde mi primer día.

-No, claro… Bueno, veni con migo que te voy a mostrar el lugar- Dije mientras la llevaba presentándole a todos sus nuevos compañeros, y las oficinas.

Por último le presenté a Tanya. –Y ella es mi secretaria, Tanya- Le dije

-Hola Tanya, soy Bella- le dijo dándole la mano

-Ah, hola- Dijo de una manera muy arrogante. Y esquivándole la mano.

-Bueno, vamos Bella. Te mostraré tu oficina- Le dije

-Pero.. Creí que estaría en la oficina con vos. Va, eso dijiste ayer.- Dijo con vos entrecortada

-Sí, así fue. Pero cambié de parecer.

-Ah, bueno. Donde estaré?

-Al lado de mi oficina, así podrás consultarme algo si necesitas, igual tenes a Tanya mas cerca para preguntarle cosas.- Dije, me costó ser duro con ella, pero debía serlo.

-Está bien, quédate tranquilo, no te voy a molestar.- Dijo un poco enojada.

-No es por eso, Bella

-Está bien, empezaré. Luego nos vemos-

Me alejé hasta llegar a mi oficina. Me senté en el escritorio y retomé el trabajo. Pasaban las horas y el día se me hacia interminable. Me quedé tildado viendo a Bella desde la ventana. En ese instante golpearon la puerta.

-Pase- Grite

-Hola amor!- Dijo Rosalie, con tono de sorpresa.

-Rose? Que haces aquí?- Pregunte asombrado

-Que? No puedo venir a visitar a mi casi marido?

-Claro que puedes, pero este es un lugar de trabajo.

-No me importa.- Dijo besándome como nunca lo hizo. Yo la seguí, mientras nos besábamos vi que en la puerta estaba Bella mirándonos con mucha tristeza, sus ojos estaban todos irritados, como si estuviera por llorar.

-Pasa Bella- Dije alejando a Rosalie.

-Perdón no quise interrumpir. Ya me voy, solo quería saludar-

-No, está bien, no interrumpiste nada- Dije

-Sí, sí interrumpió- Dijo Rosalie con soberbia- Quien eres?- Le dijo

-Es Bella, la nueva empleada

-Hola, es un gusto- Dijo Bella. – Bueno ya me voy… Chau Edward, chau Rosalie

-Nosotros también nos vamos, queres que te lleve- Le dije cortésmente y vi como Rose me miraba con mucho odio.

-No, gracias esta mi novio esperándome.

-Ah, bueno… Chau!- Dije.

-Chau- Respondió.

Agarré todas mis cosas y guardé todo. Cerré la oficina y nos fuimos.

-Que rara es esa chica- Dijo Rosalie

-Si… claro. – Dije

-Bueno, cambiando de tema vamos a buscar los suvenires?

-Dale, vamos- Dije mientras salíamos

Al terminar de bajar vi por la puerta a Bella esperando a su novio, ¿me habrá mentido? ¿el no la vendría a buscar? ¿Mintió para no ir con Rosalie? Las preguntas inundaban mi cabeza, pero de repente el llego, con una muy ajustada musculosa negra. Ella se dio vuelta y vio que yo la estaba mirando, agarro a su novio y lo besó. Sentí dentro mio como si mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos, no podía controlarlo. Estaba tildado en esa imagen pero entonces Rosalie dijo

-Vamos Edward?- Me miró y siguió mi mirada para ver que veía, entonces vio a Bella y al novio. Al ver lo que veía me abrazo y me guio. En ese momento volví a la realidad, la abrasé también y nos fuimos.

-Chau Bella!- Le grito Rosalie. Con un tono provocativo.

-Chau…- Respondió Bella. Y su novio arrancó.

Con Rosalie nos subimos al auto, prendí la radio y arrancamos.

Entramos al local retiramos los suvenires y salimos. Al salir empezó a sonar mi celular, el identificador de llamadas decía

**Jasper**

**-**Hola Jas!- Dije. Rosalie puso cara de enojada.

-Hola amigo!

-Como estas?

-Bien y vos?

-Bien, muy bien! Llamaba porque hace mucho que no hablamos. Tenemos que juntarnos!

-Claro! Queres venir hoy a casa? Tengo millones de cosas que contarte!. – Dije, al hacerlo vi a Rosalie, haciéndome señas de no. Pero él era mi amigo, tendrían que empezar a llevarse bien porque yo no dejaría a ninguno por el otro.

-Dale! En una hora estaré por ahí. Puedo quedarme a dormir, digo, si no te molesta..

-Si, no tengo problema, nos vemos en un rato! Chau!

-Chau!

Al cortar vi la cara de odio de Rosalie, mirándome fijamente.

-Esta noche íbamos a cenar juntos!- Dijo enojada

-Igual cenaremos, solo que también con Jas!

-No es lo mismo, Edward!

-Bueno, él es mi amigo, y es mi casa. Él tiene todo el derecho a venir.

-Y yo soy tu futura esposa!

-Lo siento, Rose… Pero, Jasper vendrá y se quedara a dormir, no hay otra opción..

-Que?! Quedarse a dormir nunca dijiste eso! Que acaso dormiremos juntos los tres?

-Rose, tu y yo dormiremos juntos, y Jasper en el colchón.

-Esta bien, es TU casa!- Dijo con mucha bronca.

-Por favor Rosalie! No quiero pelear!

-Yo tampoco, lo siento… No tuve un buen día y creo que me estoy desquitando con vos, y no tenes la culpa- Dijo y justo terminé de estacionar

-Te amo

-Yo más- Dijo y me besó.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ¿Enamorado?**

**EPOV**

El despertador sonó al otro día, me levanté rápido y corrí a llamar a Rose, ayer había olvidado llamarla.

-Hola mi vida- Dijo ella con vos de dormida

-Hola hermosa, como estas?-

-Bien y vos?

-Bien, bien... Olvidé llamarte ayer, lo siento.

-Esta bien, no hay problema. Tuviste mucho trabajo?

-No, no mucho. Vino una nueva integrante a la empresa y tuve que evaluarla yo.

-Ahh... Y como salió todo?

-Bien, ya la contraté

-Ya?!- Pregunto ella extrañada- Que raro que vos contrates a alguien tan rápido.

-Es que ella sabe mucho del tema, amor

-Claro, Entiendo

-No estarás celosa, verdad? Sabes que sos la única mujer en mi vida!

-Celosa, yo?! Edward por favor! Y sí, lo sé. – Dijo ella, no sabía mentir, descubrí al instante que estaba realmente celosa.

-Bueno, amor. Debo ir a trabajar después hablamos. Y sabes que sos la única a la que amo.

-Qué hoy estará ella? Por qué te vas tan rápido?

-Amor, por favor!

-Está bien. Chau Edward.- Dijo y luego cortó. Espero que no se haya enojado. Y si lo hizo, no es mi culpa.

Me cambié, desayuné, agarré mi mochila y mi gorra y corrí al garaje. Me subí al auto, y al sentarme me di cuenta que nunca había estado tan emocionado de ir a trabajar, esto era grave. Bella, perdón Isabella, tenía su novio, marido y futuro padre de sus hijos y yo tenía a Rosalie, asique tenia que dejar de pensar en ella y olvidarla, y eso me propuse.

Arranqué, puse es estéreo puse el CD de mi banda favorita, Green Day, a todo volumen y fui cantando hasta llegar al trabajo. Al bajarme del auto, entre a mi trabajo, y subí hasta llegar a la oficina, entré y estaba Tanya esperándome

-Hola Edward! – Dijo

-Hola Tanya, que haces en mi oficina?

-Me dijeron que contrataste a esa chica, a mi realmente no me gusta, me parece que no sabe nada, pero al parecer vos no la elegiste por sus conocimientos de la empresa.- Dijo insinuando que yo estaba enamorado de Bella, acaso tanto se notaba?!

-Tu opinión no me interesa, yo soy el jefe acá y ella me pareció perfecta para este trabajo, deja de decir idioteces y ándate de mi oficina- Al terminar de decir la frase, me parece que se me fue un poco la mano, por la cara que ella me puso.

-Bueno, Edward. No te enojes con migo, yo solo decía. Nunca te contradiría, a parte vos jamás estarías con alguien como ella- Dijo acercándose y tocándome la camisa.

La alejé y le dije- Bueno, esta bien. Llamo alguien?- Rápidamente le cambie de tema.

-Mmm.. No, nadie.-

-Bueno, voy a empezar a trabajar- Dije intentando echarla cortésmente.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento, me voy a mi oficina. Cualquier cosa llamame.- Dijo saliendo

-Bueno, nos vemos- dije cerrando la puerta

Me senté por fin en mi escritorio, y empecé a firmar unas hojas. Cuando de repente entró alguien.

-Hola Edward- Dijo Bella

-Hola Bella, Llegaste temprano

-Si, no podía llegar tarde mi primer día.

-No, claro… Bueno, veni con migo que te voy a mostrar el lugar- Dije mientras la llevaba presentándole a todos sus nuevos compañeros, y las oficinas.

Por último le presenté a Tanya. –Y ella es mi secretaria, Tanya- Le dije

-Hola Tanya, soy Bella- le dijo dándole la mano

-Ah, hola- Dijo de una manera muy arrogante. Y esquivándole la mano.

-Bueno, vamos Bella. Te mostraré tu oficina- Le dije

-Pero.. Creí que estaría en la oficina con vos. Va, eso dijiste ayer.- Dijo con vos entrecortada

-Sí, así fue. Pero cambié de parecer.

-Ah, bueno. Donde estaré?

-Al lado de mi oficina, así podrás consultarme algo si necesitas, igual tenes a Tanya mas cerca para preguntarle cosas.- Dije, me costó ser duro con ella, pero debía serlo.

-Está bien, quédate tranquilo, no te voy a molestar.- Dijo un poco enojada.

-No es por eso, Bella

-Está bien, empezaré. Luego nos vemos-

Me alejé hasta llegar a mi oficina. Me senté en el escritorio y retomé el trabajo. Pasaban las horas y el día se me hacia interminable. Me quedé tildado viendo a Bella desde la ventana. En ese instante golpearon la puerta.

-Pase- Grite

-Hola amor!- Dijo Rosalie, con tono de sorpresa.

-Rose? Que haces aquí?- Pregunte asombrado

-Que? No puedo venir a visitar a mi casi marido?

-Claro que puedes, pero este es un lugar de trabajo.

-No me importa.- Dijo besándome como nunca lo hizo. Yo la seguí, mientras nos besábamos vi que en la puerta estaba Bella mirándonos con mucha tristeza, sus ojos estaban todos irritados, como si estuviera por llorar.

-Pasa Bella- Dije alejando a Rosalie.

-Perdón no quise interrumpir. Ya me voy, solo quería saludar-

-No, está bien, no interrumpiste nada- Dije

-Sí, sí interrumpió- Dijo Rosalie con soberbia- Quien eres?- Le dijo

-Es Bella, la nueva empleada

-Hola, es un gusto- Dijo Bella. – Bueno ya me voy… Chau Edward, chau Rosalie

-Nosotros también nos vamos, queres que te lleve- Le dije cortésmente y vi como Rose me miraba con mucho odio.

-No, gracias esta mi novio esperándome.

-Ah, bueno… Chau!- Dije.

-Chau- Respondió.

Agarré todas mis cosas y guardé todo. Cerré la oficina y nos fuimos.

-Que rara es esa chica- Dijo Rosalie

-Si… claro. – Dije

-Bueno, cambiando de tema vamos a buscar los suvenires?

-Dale, vamos- Dije mientras salíamos

Al terminar de bajar vi por la puerta a Bella esperando a su novio, ¿me habrá mentido? ¿el no la vendría a buscar? ¿Mintió para no ir con Rosalie? Las preguntas inundaban mi cabeza, pero de repente el llego, con una muy ajustada musculosa negra. Ella se dio vuelta y vio que yo la estaba mirando, agarro a su novio y lo besó. Sentí dentro mio como si mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos, no podía controlarlo. Estaba tildado en esa imagen pero entonces Rosalie dijo

-Vamos Edward?- Me miró y siguió mi mirada para ver que veía, entonces vio a Bella y al novio. Al ver lo que veía me abrazo y me guio. En ese momento volví a la realidad, la abrasé también y nos fuimos.

-Chau Bella!- Le grito Rosalie. Con un tono provocativo.

-Chau…- Respondió Bella. Y su novio arrancó.

Con Rosalie nos subimos al auto, prendí la radio y arrancamos.

Entramos al local retiramos los suvenires y salimos. Al salir empezó a sonar mi celular, el identificador de llamadas decía

**Jasper**

**-**Hola Jas!- Dije. Rosalie puso cara de enojada.

-Hola amigo!

-Como estas?

-Bien y vos?

-Bien, muy bien! Llamaba porque hace mucho que no hablamos. Tenemos que juntarnos!

-Claro! Queres venir hoy a casa? Tengo millones de cosas que contarte!. – Dije, al hacerlo vi a Rosalie, haciéndome señas de no. Pero él era mi amigo, tendrían que empezar a llevarse bien porque yo no dejaría a ninguno por el otro.

-Dale! En una hora estaré por ahí. Puedo quedarme a dormir, digo, si no te molesta..

-Si, no tengo problema, nos vemos en un rato! Chau!

-Chau!

Al cortar vi la cara de odio de Rosalie, mirándome fijamente.

-Esta noche íbamos a cenar juntos!- Dijo enojada

-Igual cenaremos, solo que también con Jas!

-No es lo mismo, Edward!

-Bueno, él es mi amigo, y es mi casa. Él tiene todo el derecho a venir.

-Y yo soy tu futura esposa!

-Lo siento, Rose… Pero, Jasper vendrá y se quedara a dormir, no hay otra opción..

-Que?! Quedarse a dormir nunca dijiste eso! Que acaso dormiremos juntos los tres?

-Rose, tu y yo dormiremos juntos, y Jasper en el colchón.

-Esta bien, es TU casa!- Dijo con mucha bronca.

-Por favor Rosalie! No quiero pelear!

-Yo tampoco, lo siento… No tuve un buen día y creo que me estoy desquitando con vos, y no tenes la culpa- Dijo y justo terminé de estacionar

-Te amo

-Yo más- Dijo y me besó.


End file.
